1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method and a system for a rotating control head used in a drilling operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a remote leak detection system, radial seal protection system and an improved cooling system for a rotating control head and a method for using the systems. The present invention also includes a leak detection system for a latch system to latch the rotating control device to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drilling a wellbore for hydrocarbons requires significant expenditures of manpower and equipment. Thus, constant advances are being sought to reduce any downtime of equipment and expedite any repairs that become necessary. Rotating equipment requires maintenance as the drilling environment produces forces, elevated temperatures and abrasive cuttings detrimental to the longevity of seals, bearings, and packing elements.
In a typical drilling operation, a drill bit is attached to a drill pipe. Thereafter, a drive unit rotates the drill pipe through a drive member, referred to as a kelly as the drill pipe and drill bit are urged downward to form the wellbore. In some arrangements, a kelly is not used, thereby allowing the drive unit to attach directly to the drill pipe or tubular. The length of the wellbore is determined by the location of the hydrocarbon formations. In many instances, the formations produce fluid pressure that may be a hazard to the drilling crew and equipment unless properly controlled.
Several components are used to control the fluid pressure. Typically, one or more blowout preventers (BOP) are mounted with the well forming a BOP stack to seal the well. In particular, an annular BOP is used to selectively seal the lower portions of the well from a tubular that allows the discharge of mud. In many instances, a conventional rotating control head is mounted above the BOP stack. An inner portion or member of the conventional rotating control head is designed to seal and rotate with the drill pipe. The inner portion or member typically includes at least one internal sealing element mounted with a plurality of bearings in the rotating control head.
The internal sealing element may consist of either one, two or both of a passive seal assembly and/or an active seal assembly. The active seal assembly can be hydraulically or mechanically activated. Generally, a hydraulic circuit provides hydraulic fluid to the active seal in the rotating control head. The hydraulic circuit typically includes a reservoir containing a supply of hydraulic fluid and a pump to communicate the hydraulic fluid from the reservoir to the rotating control head. As the hydraulic fluid enters the rotating control head, a pressure is created to energize the active seal assembly. Preferably, the pressure in the active seal assembly is maintained at a greater pressure than the wellbore pressure. Typically, the hydraulic circuit receives input from the wellbore and supplies hydraulic fluid to the active seal assembly to maintain the desired pressure differential.
During the drilling operation, the drill pipe or tubular is axially and slidably moved through the rotating control head. The axial movement of the drill pipe along with other forces experienced in the drilling operation, some of which are discussed below, causes wear and tear on the bearing and seal assembly and the assembly subsequently requires repair. Typically, the drill pipe or a portion thereof is pulled from the well and the bearing and seal assembly in the rotating control head is then released. Thereafter, an air tugger or other lifting means in combination with a tool joint on the drill string can be used to lift the bearing and seal assembly from the rotating control head. The bearing and seal assembly is replaced or reworked, the bearing and seal assembly installed into the rotating control head, and the drilling operation is resumed.
The thrust generated by the wellbore fluid pressure, the radial forces on the bearing assembly and other forces cause a substantial amount of heat to build in the conventional rotating control head. The heat causes the seals and bearings to wear and subsequently require repair. The conventional rotating control head typically includes a cooling system that circulates fluid through the seals and bearings to remove the heat.
Cooling systems have been known in the past for rotating control heads and rotating blowout preventers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,215, 5,224,557 and 5,277,249 propose a heat exchanger for cooling hydraulic fluid to reduce the internal temperature of a rotary blowout preventer to extend the operating life of various bearing and seal assemblies found therein.
FIG. 10 discloses a system where hydraulic fluid moves through the seal carrier C of a rotating control head, generally indicated at RCH, in a single pass to cool top radial seals S1 and S2 but with the fluid external to the bearing section B. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,181, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses use of first inlet and outlet fittings for circulating a fluid, i.e. chilled water and/or antifreeze, to cool top radial seals in a rotating control head. A second lubricant inlet fitting is used for supplying fluid for lubricating not only the top radial seals but also top radial bearings, thrust bearings, bottom radial bearings and bottom radial seals all positioned beneath the top radial seals. (See '181 patent, col. 5, ln. 42 to col. 6, ln. 10 and col. 7, lns. 1-10.) These two separate fluids require their own fluid flow equipment, including hydraulic/pneumatic hoses.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,107 proposes means for circulating lubricant around and through the interior of a drilling head. More particularly, FIGS. 3 to 6 of the '107 patent propose circulating lubricant to seals via a plurality of passageways in the packing gland. These packing gland passageways are proposed to be in fluid communication with the lubricant passageways such that lubricant will freely circulate to the seals. (See '107 patent, col. 3, lns. 27-65.)
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,554,016 and 6,749,172, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, propose a rotary blowout preventer with a first and a second fluid lubricating, cooling and filtering circuit separated by a seal. Adjustable orifices are proposed connected to the outlet of the first and second fluid circuits to control pressures within the circuits. Such pressures are stated to affect the wear rates of the seals and to control the wear rate of one seal relative to another seal.
Therefore, an improved system for cooling radial seals and the bearing section of a rotating control head with one fluid is desired. If the radial seals are not sufficiently cooled, the localized temperature at the sealing surface will rise until the temperature limitations of the seal material is reached and degradation of the radial seal begins. The faster the rise in temperature means less life for the radial seals. In order to obtain sufficient life from radial seals, the rate of heat extraction should be fast enough to allow the temperature at the sealing surface to level off at a temperature lower than that of the seal material's upper limit.
Also, to protect the radial seals in a rotating control head, it would be desirable to regulate the differential pressure across the upper top radial seal that separates the fluid from the environment. Typically, fluid pressure is approximately 200 psi above the wellbore pressure. This pressure is the differential pressure across the upper top radial seal. Radial seals have a PV factor, which is differential pressure across the seal times the rotary velocity of the inner portion or member of the rotating control head in surface feet per minute. When this value is exceeded, the radial seal fails prematurely. Thus, the PV factor is the limitation to the amount of pressure and RPM that a rotating control head can be expected to perform. When the PV factor is exceeded, either excessive heat is generated by friction of the radial seals on the rotating inner member, which causes the seal material to break down, or the pressure forces the radial seal into the annular area between the rotating inner member and stationary outer member which damages the deformed seal.
In general, this PV seal problem has been addressed by limiting the RPM, pressure or both in a rotating control head. The highest dynamic, but rarely experienced, rating on a rotating control head is presently approximately 2500 psi. Some companies publish life expectancy charts which will provide the expected life of a radial seal for a particular pressure and RPM value. An annular labyrinth ring has also been used in the past between the lubricant and top radial seal to reduce the differential pressure across the top radial seal. Pressure staging and cooling of seals has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,547, assigned on its face to Kalsi Engineering, Inc. of Sugar Land, Tex.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,837 discloses in FIG. 14 a remote control display 1400 having a hydraulic fluid indicator 1488 to indicate a fluid leak condition. FIG. 18 of the '980 application further discloses that the alarm indicator 1480 and horn are activated based in part on the fluid leak indicator 1488 being activated for a predetermined time.
The above discussed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,215; 5,224,557; 5,277,249; 5,348,107; 5,662,181; 6,227,547; 6,554,016; and 6,749,172 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
There is a need therefore, for an improved, cost-effective rotating control head that reduces repairs to the seals in the rotating control head and an improved leak detection system to indicate leaks pass these seals. There is a further need for a cooling system in a rotating control head for top radial seals that can be easily implemented and maintained. There is yet a further need for an improved rotating control head where the PV factor is reduced by regulating the differential pressure across the upper top radial seal. There is yet a further need for an improved leak detection system for the rotating control head and its latching system.